


Studying is Overrated

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to hang out one Sunday afternoon, but when they tell Mary they're going upstairs to study, that's not exactly what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean/Cas Week 2013 and inspired by this post: http://endversed.tumblr.com/post/45597325733/

After washing up, brushing his teeth and undressing, Dean climbed into bed. He settled beneath the blankets and laid there a moment, but didn’t feel like sleeping just yet. So he grabbed his phone and noodled around on it for a few minutes before quickly growing bored. Without much thought, he opened a new text message and typed in C-A-S. Castiel’s contact info auto filled and he moved the cursor to the message field.

“Hey Cas,” he typed out. He stared at it, thinking too much about it. It was late, too late really, but a text was easily ignored, too. Giving in, he hit send before he could second guess it.

The little progress bar filled and then it was off. One little message sent out into the night. Dean put the phone to sleep and held it to his chest. He waited in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, waiting. After another minute or so, the phone vibrated and played a brief tune and he pressed a button to light it up. A simple reply showed oh the screen.

“Hi Dean,” it read. And it made Dean smile. It was quickly followed by a second message. “You’re up late.”

“So are you. Unless I woke you.”

“No, I was awake, reading in bed.”

“Good book? Am I interrupting you?”

“It’s alright. You aren’t interrupting. Have you had a good weekend so far?”

“Yeah, not bad.” He sent back, then chewed his lip before texting a second message. “Want to hang out tomorrow?”

There was longer pause before Castiel responded this time. Dean tried to chalk it up to him getting two messages in short succession. But finally the reply came and it said, “Sure. I can visit after church, I’m sure. Should I just get dropped off at your house?”

Dean’s grin was huge and he quickly picked away at the phone to send his reply. “That’s perfect. See you tomorrow then?”

“Yes. See you tomorrow. Get some sleep now.”

“Ha ha. Don’t stay up all night reading.”

“Goodnight Dean. ;)”

Dean chuckled out loud to see that smiley at the end of the message. Cas’s way of using sarcasm, he assumed. “Sweet dreams Cas :P”

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon. Dean didn’t want to go back to school tomorrow, but there wasn’t much choice in the matter. After some late night texts the night before, he and Cas agreed to hang out today, though, and they spent all morning wandering all over town. These early spring days were warmer, driving off the late winter chill, so tee shirts and hoodies were the wardrobe of choice for both boys.

Dean liked the way Cas always left his jacket unzipped. The other boy was always warm, it seemed. As they ran through the park, chasing after one another, one sleeve of Cas’s jacket kept falling off. It made Dean smile and he turned around suddenly, when Cas was close on his tail, and caught the boy around the waist.

Castiel laughed when they collided and had no choice but to throw his arms around Dean’s shoulders to keep them both from toppling to the ground. “You stopped!”

“I caught you,” Dean laughed and ended up with a face full of Cas’s neck. He smelled good and felt better. Lips brushed against the soft skin of neck for the briefest moment before Dean righted himself and stepped back from Cas.

“Does it count when you’re the one that nearly made me fall?” Cas was slow to pull his arms away from Dean’s shoulders and the hesitation made Dean’s stomach flip a little.

“Sure it does,” He flashed a grin at Cas and tugged him along by the zippered edge of his jacket. “Come on, let’s head back to my place.”

They both jogged to Dean’s house from the park and in through the front door. Sam was in the living room studying like the nerd he was and Mary was in the kitchen reading a book. As he passed the living room, he called out to Sam, “Nerd!”

“Jerk!” Sam shot back without a second thought, followed by a more cordial, “Hey Cas.”

“Bitch!” Dean replied to Sam with a grin while Castiel smiled and waved.

“Language, Dean!” Mary called from the kitchen and Dean’s grin turned a bit more faux-innocent. He walked in and hugged her around the shoulders from behind her char.

“Sorry, mom. Heya.”

“Hi Mary.” Cas stood near the doorway and waited.

“Hi Cas, try to teach my son some of those good manners of yours, will you?”

“He’s not a very willing student,” Cas said with a half-grin of his own that Mary met in kind.

“Hey!” Dean pouted, then gave Mary a kiss on the cheek. “Well, we’re going upstairs to study. How about that?”

“That’s very good — assuming any studying gets done and not just games.”

“Maybe!” Dean shrugged as he moved away from his mother and snagged Cas around the waist again, pulling him up towards the stairs. Castiel stumbled backwards for a step or two before righting himself and following Dean up the stairs, close behind him as usual. Once they got into the room, Dean shut the door and went to his stereo, turning on the music and cranking up the volume. Led Zeppelin started playing and he turned to Cas with a smirk, moving in on him.

Cas’s expression said he knew exactly what was coming and that it wasn’t studying. When Dean got within arm’s reach, he carelessly pushed Cas’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. Beneath it, he wore a fitted, dark grey tee shirt that left his arms bare and his showed off the unexpected muscles of his chest. Dean’s lips found their way to the bit of exposed neck they touched back at the park and he began kiss and sucking at it.

With a smile, Cas closed his eyes and hummed softly, then reached up to tug Dean’s hoodie off, gripping the back of it and pulling it down over his arms. They both kicked off their shoes and Dean’s arms wound about Cas’s hips, hoisting him up. On instinct, Cas hooked his legs over Dean’s hips and let himself be carried over to the small bed. Dean fell onto it on his back with Cas on top of him.

Their lips met in a kiss that started with open mouths and searching tongues. They had maybe an hour before they would get interrupted, unless Mary decided to come up and offer snacks or ask a question, so they wasted no time getting to the good stuff. On the bed, Castiel straddled Dean’s hips, leaning down, torso held up by forearms planted on the bed beneath Dean’s shoulders.

Dean’s hands were busy with sliding up Cas’s sides and around to his back, rucking the close fitting shirt up as they went. Fingertips traveled over Cas’s shoulder blades, causing the boy to moan softly into the kiss, nearly drowned out by the loud music. His back had always been a weak spot, and Dean used that knowledge often, liking the reaction it got out of Cas every time.

They kissed hard and deep and wanton, their hands traveled over every inch of skin they could reach beneath clothes they didn’t dare remove. Neither boy had properly had sex before, but they both knew they wanted it — one day, with each other. For now they resigned themselves to guilty fumbling around in Dean’s bed, trying not to come, or risk hard to explain stains on their clothes later that day. Removing clothes led to the greater risk of being caught naked in Dean’s bed and having some rule about the door being open whenever they were alone or - worse - not being allowed alone in Dean’s room anymore.

So it was, they grasped for all they could get, kissed each other for all they were worth and whispered each others names and soft curses. Beneath Cas’s shirt, Dean’s nails dug into the skin of his back and drew red lines down from his shoulder blades while Cas murmured a “Ahh, Dean, yes…” into Dean’s mouth.

Cas’s hands tugged open Dean’s jeans and reached for his hip bones and down along his pelvis, teasing at the thing that Dean wanted him to touch most, but that neither of them would go for when they weren’t alone in the house. Dean’s hips bucked up into Cas’s and through the thick material of their jeans they could both feel the hardness of each other’s erections.

“Cas, baby, fuck,” Dean grunted and bit down on Cas’s bottom lip. The other boy smiled into it and when he returned the kiss this time, he practically pinned Dean’s head to the bed. How they would ever hide their erections after this one was either boy’s guess, but that didn’t matter until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and that moment wasn’t just yet.


End file.
